Sapientia
<'''-tiggeroo-> Sapientia', the Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, is an enemy boss in Bayonetta, one of the Auditio seeking to recover the left eye of the world and revive Jubileus, The Creator. Hierarchy of Laguna Sapientia is the highest ranking Auditio, as well as a general of all Laguna. Appearances Sapientia is first encountered accompanying Jeanne in her confrontation with Bayonetta on a plane which had captured Cereza. However, lack of control of Jeanne, and constant reminding of their objective, cause Jeanne to lash out at him, forcing him off the plane to confront Bayonetta personally. However, Sapienta (whether accidental or not is unknown) shot a fire ball at the ship, causing it to plummet into the ocean with him. He is seen again after the plane crashes into the ocean, damaged beyond repair. However, a helicopter flown by Luka rescues Cereza, leaving Bayonetta behind. Moments later, Sapientia appeared out of the water, challenging her to battle. Bayonetta proceeds to use a panel from the airplane as an impromptu surfboard to fight Sapientia. After wounding Sapientia, Bayonetta summons a Phantasmaraneae. Sapientia notices his danger and attempts to flee, but he is stopped by Bayonetta, who proceeds to force him toward the Phantasmaraneae with her hair. After repeating attacks from the Phantasmaraneae, Sapientia creates a vortex in the ocean, leading to one last fight in the whirlpool. Upon his defeat, Bayonetta summoned a giant Phantasmaraneae, which proceeded to suck Sapientia further down the vortex. Sapientia struggled to escape, but was drawn in by the Phantasmaraneae's breath. He then fell onto a spider web and proceeded to have his body ripped apart by the Phantasmaraneae children. In his last moments, he laughed at Bayonetta, considering her clueless. He was then taken into the depths of hell. Prudence Sapienta's clone appears before Bayonetta in an elevator shaft of the ithavol building, shortly after she destroyed Justice, a clone of Iustitia and is the last clone fought in the game. He used a different tactic to fighting Bayonetta, but was defeated nonetheless. Note: Instead of two sets of three rocket launchers on his haunches, he has two sets of one. Additionally, he only fires them when you are quite far away. Description Sapientia is an angel of high order, sent to combat Bayonetta. Its appearance is that of an armored dragon at first, though toward the battle's end, his horns and wings are destroyed, and he takes on the appearance of an oversized lizard. He also has porcelain faces that adorn the joints of his legs. Like most of the powerful angels, he is adorned with lustrous metals and jewels. Strangely, his metallic appearance is never lost, as usually the angels reveal musculature when they are seriously wounded, but he retained his machine-like appearance, even after Bayonetta dismembered him. Abilities He is a fearsome beast whose natural element is that of water. Not only is he a powerful swimmer, but he can float on water, his mass notwithstanding, and can generate a vortex the size of a soccer field in the water, drawing his prey to the bottom. He can also use a variety of energy blasts from various tendrils (Including, on close inspection, rocket launchers just in front of his tail) and can shoot fire from the "faces" that are attached to his legs. Finally, he will attempt to devour Bayonetta either by swimming underneath her and lunging upwards, or leaping clear out of the water in the manner of a great white shark. Strategy When the starts, your first target are his legs. On each of Sapientia's four legs, there are faces on them. Hit them until his legs are destroyed. For this part and the next part of the fight, he'll usually dive under water and try to dive up and snack on you twice so make sure to dodge after a huge ripple of water appears underneath you. After the second attempt his fin will be visible and he'll jump out of the water and dive back in. He'll then jump out and return to trying to kill you. Surf up to his legs and destroy them one by one. Once all four are destroyed, you'll have to do a little interactive Climax sequence. You'll have to control Sapientia into your hair. You either have to hold left or right and push X. It'll let you know which one. It'll change up in the middle of it too so make sure to pay attention. Also make sure to pay attention because every now and then during this sequence, Sapientia will try to eat you so counter it whenever it happens. For the second part of the fight, he has the same moves but this time you have to get in close and attack his head. Once you get close, he'll try to slam his claw into you or he'll try to eat you so make sure to back off for the latter attack. Just keep attacking his head over and over again until you get the option for a Climax. Do the same thing as before and the final part of the fight will begin. This part of the fight is really interesting. You'll be sucked into a whirlpool with Sapientia waiting at the bottom. First he'll pull out four tentacles and blow you all the way to the top of the area so start making your way back down to him. Along the way he'll whip out his tentacles again and either shoot some lasers around in a circle or a tentacle will go under water, pop up in front of you and blast a laser at you. Once you get near Sapientia, he'll try to smash you with his claw and then either shoot a giant fireball at you or just try to eat you. Go in and attack him and after a few rounds of this attack pattern, he'll send you back to the top. Repeat this entire process until he goes down for good. Mythology Sapientia represents the element of Water. Sapientia's name comes from the word ''sapience, which means "to have judgement". The English word "sapient," which means "showing wisdom and judgement," is also derived from the same word. Judgment is also a Major Arcana tarot card. Gallery Category:Angels Category:Angels Category:bosses Category:Auditio